1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automotive ventilation apparatus and an automotive ventilation method that may be adopted to ventilate a vehicle cabin where the temperature has risen.
2. Description of Related Art
As the temperature of the surface of the instrument panel rises in a vehicle left in the sun for an extended period of time in hot weather, the temperature behind the instrument panel and the temperature within the vehicle cabin also rise. A driver entering the vehicle in this state will experience discomfort. There is an apparatus known in the related art intended to spare the driver from such discomfort by cooling the air inside the cabin with a cooling unit and retaining the cool air near the driver's seat (see Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2003-237358).